


I Will Never Forget (You)

by animeow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, More tags to be added, Oikawa loses his memory and that makes Iwaizumi sad, Reunion Fic, Spy!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeow/pseuds/animeow
Summary: “He thought Oikawa Tooru was dead. He was supposed to be dead, and he was supposed to be a locked away memory that Iwaizumi would never have to remember.And yet… here he was, laying limply and breathing shallowly in Iwaizumi’s arms.”In which it’s been six years since that fateful night when the world decided to be cruel to Iwaizumi once again.He thought Oikawa was dead. It turns out, he was wrong. Will he be able to give Oikawa a second chance at a new life? Or will he lose Oikawa once again, this time for forever?





	I Will Never Forget (You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the first chapter of a new fic I am currently writing. I did this instead of my homework, so I really hope you guys enjoy it, and let me know if you’d like more!!

IWZMI HJME

“Everyone in position?”

The slight crackle and buzz could be heard through Iwaizumi’s earpiece as several voices affirmed their own responses.

“All good here.”

“Ready.”

“Copy that.”

“Locked and loaded.”

“Locked and loaded? Who the hell even says that anymore?”

“Uh, me? I think it sounds dope.”

“No one says ‘dope’ or ‘locked and loaded’ anymore, Bokuto-san.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and stayed silent, not wanting to join in the conversation. He patted down the sides of his dress pants, feeling for the sleek build of the pistol hidden on his calf before reaching back up to adjust the mask on his face. 

“Oi, Moon, you need to call him Owl. Remember the code names we practiced before coming out here?”

“Kuroo-san, your code names are stupid and you know it.”

Iwaizumi could almost visualize the kind of face Kuroo would make from the insult, his eyes narrowed and mouth parted in a dangerous smirk. 

A moment passed before Kuroo quickly piped back to Tsukishima, “Hey, these code names are for a matter of safety. And that’s Panther to you---”

Did they never shut up? They were on a mission for God’s sake, why couldn’t they just focus on the task at hand and then later bicker all they wanted once they were out of the face of imminent danger and precarious circumstances? Thoroughly annoyed with the increasingly-louder voices in his ear, Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose as he suddenly snapped, “OK, that’s enough.”

A snicker could be heard after a moment of silence. “I hate night missions with Knight. He gets all grumpy and shit because he can’t go to bed early.” 

Iwaizumi sighed loudly and glared at the sky, imagining wringing Kuroo’s neck into a thin rope after their mission as his eyebrow twitched comically. “Just focus on the mission at hand and maybe no one will get hurt this time,” he bit out curtly. The atmosphere immediately sobered up at that, leaving the comm system simply crackling softly. The last mission started with this same light hearted banter but ended up with Akaashi nursing a stab wound dangerously close to a artery; no one would fail to remember that.

After a moment, Daichi cleared his throat and finally began speaking. “If everyone’s in position, we’ll begin the extraction. As you all should have read before, our target is Kazushige Hattori. More specifically, his files containing a record of every known trafficker in Tokyo.”

Iwaizumi knew how crucial this mission was. If they were able to get these files, they would hold enough information to put a sizeable dent in the twisted nest of the underworld’s trafficking within Japan. Their agency could do what they wanted with it, anything from taking care of business themselves or passing it off to another agency for a sizeable profit. It was an opportunity too good for them to pass up. 

“Right now, you guys are at his private estate. Kazushige is holding a party for his buddies, so you can bet it’ll be a sizeable crowd. However, his goons are all over the place, so tread lightly. This mission is expressly for obtaining those files. Iwaizumi, you will be in charge of obtaining the files. According to one of our friends on the inside, they should be inside a safe in his private office on the top floor. Kuroo and Bokuto, you will be in charge of watching out for any bad guys, alright? Protect Iwaizumi at all costs, he’ll have the package and will be doing the extracting. Tsukishima, you’ll be my eyes and ears in there. I trust you’ve already settled down?”

“Yes,” Tsukishima’s answer came after a bit of a delay. “All of these stuffy men and women keep on asking me for more and more drinks; they’ll all be drunk before the hour, maybe we could use them as a distraction if worse comes to worse. Kazushige is taken care of, women and drink are keeping him plenty busy.”

“Great, then we’ll proceed as planned. Iwaizumi, Sugawara will be your guide throughout the estate- he has the blueprints to get you to the office.” 

“Affirmative,” Iwaizumi replied. Straightening up, he fixed his bowtie as his car slowly pulled up to the entrance of the grand mansion. “Alright, I’m here. Hopefully we’ll be in and out quickly. Commencing mission.”

“Showtime,” Kuroo and Bokuto crowed. “We’ll be in the main hall keeping an eye on you, alright? Good luck, Knight.”

Iwaizumi didn’t reply after that, not wanting to seem suspicious by whispering sweet nothings into his own ear. As he stepped out, he was greeted by the crisp evening air and the light noise already coming from the mansion. From the size and grandeur of the mansion, it seemed that trafficking brought in a pretty penny to those who facilitated it. Iwaizumi felt his eyebrow twitch and a frown tug at his lips. Bastards.

With a sigh, the agent finally made his way through the crowd to the entrance, which was guarded by well-dressed men with rifles in their hands. It was quite the welcoming party, to be honest- but nothing Iwaizumi couldn’t get past. Iwaizumi stopped at the guard near the door and pulled out a golden slip of paper from his pocket before handing it to the guard. The man took the invitation, eyes skimming over the paper before flickering upwards to look at Iwaizumi.

“Honda-san, correct?” Fake identity, courtesy of Kuroo and Bokuto taking care of the actual Honda-san only a few hours earlier. Iwaizumi nodded, stance relaxed and expression almost bored as he replied curtly, “Yes.” After a moment, the other finally handed back the invitation and then said, “Welcome.” Iwaizumi dipped his head, accepted the invitation, and then stepped past him and into the main hall. As he looked around, he could already spot Tsukishima offering a glass of champagne to a more-than-happy old man and Kuroo along with Bokuto making their way up the stairs. 

Since this was a masquerade, everyone wore masks. Iwaizumi himself was dressed to the nines, light grey suit accented with a teal dress shirt and a teal mask adorned with decorations. While some masks were flashier than others, the gaudy masks fortunately offered a disguise in plain sight. It was almost too easy, but Iwaizumi had to keep himself on his toes.

He adjusted his mask once more as he whispered to his mic, “I’m in. Sugawara, where to?” A moment past by before the comm cracked back to life. “Up those grand stairs, then turn left down that hallway. There should be another set of stairs at the end,” Sugawara started. “The first and second floors are accessible to everyone, but the third is when it starts getting tricky.” Iwaizumi breathed, “Copy that,” and then started towards the stairs. 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Kuroo whispered. “It’s not that simple, Guards are by that second set of stairs. Iwaizumi, get a drink or something. Stay a while, it’ll take Bo and I a minute to think of something to distract the guards.” Iwaizumi immediately slowed a little, as if admiring the fancy decorations of the party and the natural ambiance. “Fine,” he muttered. “Tell me as soon as you’re ready to do whatever you’re going to do.” He then pinched the bridge of his nose. “And Kuroo?” A moment passed before Kuroo replied, “Hm?”

“No stripping this time, alright?” Laughter between Tsukishima and Bokuto could be heard faintly as Kuroo purred, “Anything for you, darling.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, a frown on his face in irritation at Kuroo’s taunting during a time like this. However, he saved face and decided not to say anything else, as that would probably be in everyone’s best interest.

He quickly fought down the feeling of his chest tightening anxiously and instead headed towards the open bar. A swift nod to the bartender and a quick conversation landed him a whiskey, neat of course. As he stared intently at his drink, thinking of his next move, a silky voice finally spoke.

“What’s a guy like you doing at a place like this?” 

Iwaizumi turned his head to look at the man only a couple seats away who had spoken and regarded him for a moment with a hidden frown. Charcoal grey suit, deep purple dress shirt, and mask to match. If he had to guess, another trafficker tycoon, but he still needed to be wary.

“Are you flirting with me?”

The man would have come off as affronted, placing a hand on his chest and staring at Iwaizumi, if not for the sly tilt of his head. The man stood up from his seat and moved to the empty chair right next to Iwaizumi before making himself comfortable. Iwaizumi’s hazel eyes narrowed, still very much wary, but he tolerated the other as he knocked their knees together. “Me?” The man practically purred, “Of course not. You just looked so… unhappy, so I assumed you feel like you have something better to be doing with your time than sitting here. Perhaps… something like talking to me?”

Iwaizumi shrugged, turning back to his drink disinterestedly.. “I’m fine. I’m where I’m supposed to be anyways.”

Silence ensued for a moment before Iwaizumi caught sight of an outreaches hand in his peripheral. “Oharu Takashi,” the man offered. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow but decided to play along. “Honda, Honda Iwaru,” he replied. 

“Honda Iwaru,” Oharu mused quietly to himself. “Tell me, Honda-san, have we met before?”

Iwaizumi felt his heart quicken by a beat, but the only outward glimmer of anything akin to panic or surprise was a simple eyebrow raise from under his mask. “Oh? I don’t think so. Probably not.” 

Oharu simply turned forward, pushing an empty glass forward towards the bartender before murmuring, “Hm, really? You seem familiar somehow.”

The only tell of his nerves was the minute tending of his shoulder before he forced himself to relax. “There’s probably tons of guys like me. It’s easy to get me confused with someone else,” he dismissed. 

“I suppose you’re right,” Oharu shrugged. 

Crap. Did that man really know him from somewhere? Iwaizumi’s agency had tangled with the underworld quite often. It wouldn’t be unsurprising if they had run into each other before, given each of their supposed professions and their jobs’ tendency to clash with one another. 

Just as Iwaizumi was about to find some sorry excuse to leave, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Relief tingling at his knees and palms, he gave Oharu a faux-apologetic look before standing from his seat and fishing for his phone in his pocket. “I’m sorry, I’m going to have to take this,” he spouted out before rushing away. Oharu simply turned his head to watch Iwaizumi before waving a hand and beginning to down his new drink.

Once he accepted the call, he breathed a sigh of relief once he heard that obnoxious voice of Kuroo’s. “It’s a go,” the other man started. “Just be cautious, but Bokuto ‘accidentally’ puking on them should distract the guards for a few minutes.” 

“Thanks, I’m heading your way now.” Iwaizumi ended the call and then quickly made his way back to the second staircase before heading up the smaller passageway once he saw the lack of guards. He couldn’t help but notice the lack of security cameras. Stupidly complacent drug dealers and sex traffickers, thinking they’re so invincible. A stupid mistake, but a useful one.

Sugawara’s voice suddenly cut through the silence and crackled in his ear. “From here, it should be clear cut, just down the hall.” 

Iwaizumi quickly walked down the hallway until he reached a pair of dark oak panel doors, towering above his head in a show of grandeur within the house. Underneath one of the handles was a keypad, nine digits staring back at him.

“I just hacked into the system, the code should just be four digits long. Try 0104.” Iwaizumi nodded silently at Suga’s words and then pressed on the corresponding keys. After a moment of apprehension while waiting for the code to register as correct or signal an alarm, the keypad beeped and a click of a lock could be heard from within. 

“I’m in,” he whispered. The agent released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding before gingerly opening the door, revealing a tidied office with only a few piles of papers and folders organized hastily. A computer sat in the middle of the mess, in which Iwaizumi immediately decided that was his best bet for finding that list of sex traffickers.

Suga’s smile could practically be heard from the other side of the connection. “Great. Find that list and get out of there. I’ll watch you from here to make sure things finish smoothly. All other agents, please execute extraction and head towards our transportation just outside of the parking.”

“Copy that,” several voices called back before the line went silent.

Iwaizumi’s nimble fingers flew across the keyboard as he searched, found, and then downloaded the list onto his flash drive. Once that was finished, he took the flash drive out and kissed it. Another day, another dollar. But for now, he had to figure out how to get out. 

Without hearing any uproaring commotion or panic, Iwaizumi managed to slip out of the office and use an exit staircase away from any bouncers or people questioning where was going. He found himself just right at the front of the parking lot, relief hammering away at his chest once he realized he was almost done. 

He hurried away from the noises of the party from within the mansion and towards the edge of the parking lot, where he knew the car and everyone would be waiting in. 

Just as he was about fifty feet from the car, he felt chills run up his spine. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. 

“Honda-san? I’m so sorry, but I’m afraid I can’t let you leave with that flashdrive. I’m going to need it, my client will be just a tad angry if I let you get away.” 

The voice, so sweet and awfully flirty only thirty minutes ago, was now tinged with venom and laced with threat. Iwaizumi turned, face relaxed but body tense as adrenaline spiked his system once he recognized the ornate mask that he had spoken to earlier.

Fuck. He was so careful, just up until he thought he was almost out. He fucked up, talking to Oharu in the first place. Despite his nerves, Iwaizumi’s voice was unwavering as he replied. “Oharu-san, I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about. I think you might have me confused with someone else, again.” 

Oharu only tilted his head and crossed his arms as if reprimanding a child. “I’m not going to ask again.”

His fingers, once clasped loosely around the flash drive hidden away in his pocket, gripped it roughly. “Try me,” he bit out. 

As if that was his cue, Oharu swiftly reached towards the inside of his suit and pulled out a gun, aiming it at Iwaizumi.

“Flashdrive please,” Oharu chimed sourly as he made a forwarding motion with his gun.

Iwaizumi simply froze. He wouldn’t be able to pull out his gun in time to defend him. Unless… fine.

Slowly, he pulled the flashdrive out of his pocket and raised his hands in the air before stepping towards Oharu. Once right in front of the other man, he slowly started to place the flashdrive in the other man’s hand. 

Just as he was about to let go of the hardware with his right hand, Iwaizumi’s left hand struck out and hit Oharu’s hand holding the gun, letting the gun come flying out of his complacently-loose grip. 

Oharu let out a chirp of surprise, but then snatched the flashdrive and tried to duck unsuccessfully once Iwaizumi feigned a swipe and instead barreled toward the man and tackled him to the group. Oharu fought back, hands scrabbling to land stinging blows onto Iwaizumi’s face and at one point contorting his arms to land Iwaizumi into a headlock.

Moments of scrabbling passed by, Iwaizumi finding it harder to breath from the headlock until he was released once he managed to elbow Oharu in his gut. Iwaizumi scrambled to his feet, clothes in disarray and eyes wild as he refocused in his target. Oharu only took a second for relief until he leapt back onto his feet and tried to make a break back towards the mansion, hand still clutched around the flashdrive. 

“No!” Iwaizumi reached out, grabbing onto the back of Oharu’s suit jacket to stop him. Then, he stepped onto the back of Oharu’s knee and jerked, hearing a sickening crunch and a sharp cry before the other man fell immobilized to the floor. Iwaizumi grit his teeth as he flipped the man over, flinging off his mask, and closing his eyes briefly before striking Oharu over the temple with his elbow. 

Oharu jerked once and then lay limply. Iwaizumi knocked him out. 

Panting, Iwaizumi could only concentrate on the trickle of blood down the corner of his own mouth and the ache of some most-likely broken ribs. They hurt like a bitch, but they would heal. First, he needed to focus on finishing his mission and then he could go lick his wounds. 

Once he could refocus, he looked back at Oharu’s newly exposed face and then froze. Time seemed to stop as his breath was stolen away and all the warmth in his body was replaced with numb coldness.

No… there was no way… it was impossible.

He thought Oikawa Tooru was dead. He was supposed to be dead, and he was supposed to be a locked away memory that Iwaizumi would never have to remember.

And yet… here he was, laying limply and breathing shallowly in Iwaizumi’s arms.

All at once, time seemed to resume and speed up and he tried to fight down the feeling of panic. First, the mission. The mission. The mission. Now.

Shaking slightly, Iwaizumi stood up and then bent down to take Oikawa from under his arms and begin to drag him towards the car. He couldn’t leave evidence behind, including people involved. Once he was over the hill, car doors slammed as Kuroo ran help him out.

“Iwaizumi,” Kuroo breathed once he saw Iwaizumi’s battered frame and shaken demeanor. Iwaizumi still shook his head, not trusting his voice quite yet. 

Kuroo seemed to understand, and he only glanced down at Oikawa’s pale body before beginning to help drag their new captive back to the car. “Let’s just get us all home, and then we can talk.” 

Once they were all set, Iwaizumi could only stare at Oikawa, taking in his pale cheeks and tousled hair with an indescribable gaze.

He had some explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW what a plot twist, am I right? Haha, just kidding it was probably a little predictable but nonetheless a welcome unsurprising surprise. Let me know if you liked it! I am always looking for feedback, good for bad. Thank you so much for reading! I hope to update this very soon :)


End file.
